


Admiring the View (Open Mouth Remix)

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles doesn't love Erik for his appearance; it's just a very nice bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring the View (Open Mouth Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Admiring the View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228408) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau). 



Charles would like to have it noted for the record that when he fell for Erik, it was Erik's essence that attracted him, not his looks. He was already half in love when he jumped off that ship, and at that point he had no idea what Erik looked like at all. All he knew was that there was someone in the water, someone powerful and stubborn and struggling, and that everything about his thoughts felt new and unique and exciting, different from anyone else Charles had met, and yet somehow oddly familiar, too. Charles didn't stop to think before he went after Erik; there simply wasn't another choice. He couldn't let that person go, whoever they might be.

None of which is to say, of course, that once they were out of the water, and safe again - standing on the ship's deck, dripping wet and panting heavily, neither one of them able to speak - and Charles had the chance to actually _look_ at Erik for the first time, that Charles's mouth didn't dry up at the sight of Erik's lean form encased in that skintight wetsuit. 

But the point was this: that was just a rather nice bonus. A _very_ nice bonus.

* * *

Most of the time Erik wore long-sleeved shirts, but not always. Some of Charles's favorite days on their journey together were those warm days when he dressed in short-sleeves. Erik held himself slightly differently when he did so - he was not self-conscious, but certainly always aware of his exposed tattoo. Erik did everything with purpose; if he let others see that mark, he did so with a motive, but otherwise it stayed private.

Still, Charles appreciated every piece of skin Erik exposed. One button, undone at his neck, exposed the dip of his collarbone. In the passenger seat as Erik drove, Charles could spend hours admiring the muscles and sinews of his forearms. Sometimes he thought about tracing the prominent vein from his elbow to his wrist. Sometimes he did it. 

The first time they had sex, Charles watched from the bed as Erik stripped himself, quickly and efficiently. It wasn't quite correct to say that Erik was comfortable in his body - _comfort_ wasn't a word Charles could associate with Erik, in whatever setting - but he was utterly familiar with it, used to it and at home. There was no awkwardness in Erik as he stood at the foot of the bed, perfectly naked, waiting for Charles to respond.

Charles had drunk in the sight of him, unfathomably gorgeous even in the sallow motel lamplight, his skin, shoulders, waist, thighs - God, his _cock_ , perfect and hard and thrillingly large. Charles could have continued just like that, just watching Erik, for ages, but he could tell that of course Erik was getting impatient - and after all, there were so many other things to do.

* * *

Charles had been accused before of being a voyeur. He had to admit that it was a fair charge. It was impossible for him to truly to separate it in his mind, to compartmentalize his sexuality from his telepathy. They had been intertwined together for as long as he was aware of both of them. His pubescent awakenings were informed by the insides of stranger's minds, fantasies and memories beyond anything Charles could have imagined on his own. 

So, yes. Sometimes he liked to step back and watch. It was natural, really.

It was better with Erik than it ever was before. Part of it, perhaps, was just that it _was_ Erik, whom Charles felt so strongly about that it was a constant joyful surprise to himself. Another large part, though, had to be that Erik was the first of his bed partners ever to be aware of Charles's gift. When Erik lay on the bed and jerked himself off, it wasn't only his body he's exposing for Charles's gratification, it was his mind as well, and everything he felt. 

Some of the most deeply erotic moments of Charles's life came while he was still fully clothed, hands steady and unmoving on the arms of his chair, gazing at Erik losing himself in ecstasy, words that he wouldn't bring himself to say out loud still ringing clearly in Charles's head.

* * *

He found Erik shirtless in the kitchen once, making coffee in the early morning, before another soul in the mansion was awake. Charles was a responsible adult; he was committed to their training, to the work all of them had in front of them; there was no reason to feel like this, reckless and desperate and adolescent.

But - _shirtless_. In Charles's kitchen. Charles was only human, despite what Erik might say.

He wrapped himself around Erik from behind, resting his hands on Erik's sharp hips, pressing his thumbs in circles against the skin of his lower back, just above where his ass began to curve. He kissed along the nape of Erik's neck and across his broad shoulders as Erik swallowed down his coffee, and when the cup was empty, he took Erik's hand and pulled him back upstairs to Charles's bedroom.

After they fucked, they both lay in the bed amongst the tangled sheets, panting and sweaty. Charles had rolled off his position atop Erik onto his own stomach, burying his head in the soft cool pillow as he regained his breath. He lifted his head and shoulders back up with an effort and spoke to Erik.

"We should work together today. We haven't done much with _your_ training yet, after all. I think we could make some real progress. Your mutation - you have so much power, Erik, there's so much potential there."

"Ah," Erik said, sounding almost amused. He pushed a damp lock of hair off his forehead. "My mutation, hmm? You had me thinking it was only my body you were interested in, Charles."

Charles grinned at him. "Oh, my dear," he said. "You know I love you for your mind."


End file.
